Tallians
A powerful, genetically distinct group of Ta'Elans, who inhabit the planet Titanium Tallide, and its largest moon, Nastium Oxide. They are a humble, close knit people, who value faith and family above anything else. Even so, the Tallians are known for being strong, valiant spiritual and physical warriors. They have defended their planet and way of life from criminals, the Axis, and even occasional opposition from other Ta'Elan member states. Government The Tallians are governed by two systems of government. Overall, they are (quite happily) a part of the Ta'Elan Empire, with its council of elders, laws, and belief system. However, they are also governed by their own family based governmental system, the Tallaikania. Appearance Tallians are generally taller than the average human, males standing on average 6.5 feet, and females on average 6 feet. Most Tallians have pink, blue-tinted, or light brown skin, though some appear slightly silver or green. They usually have light blue striped markings on their faces and wrists, caused by the accumulation of a mutated form of melanin pigment that binds Nastium and Tallium family elements, though males and occasionally some females may have green, red, or purple markings. Their hair grows long and somewhat straight, and is It is usually blonde, black, grey, or blueish, though it may sometimes be green, yellow, or bright-red. Only rarely do Tallians develop brown, orange or dark-red hair. Tallians have an eye glow, similar to other Ta'Elans, when using their spiritual abilities. However, their eye glow may be of varying colours, other than blue or white, regardless of their mood or energy level. The iris of their eyes is usually blue, green, or light brown, but never black/dark-brown, as they have lost the genes for darker eyes. Biology The Tallians genetically distinct from the rest of the Ta'Elan Empire, as they descended from a handful of families who were stranded on Titanium Tallide in isolation. The conditions of their planet have caused them to develop various adaptations, including increased strength and endurance, and heightened senses, especially their eyesight. They carry a number of unique mutations, including a mutated strain of Pheomelanin that binds super-heavy metals, and as such, has a different hue (usually blue or green). This mutation originated in a few individuals before they landed on Titanium Tallide, and was incorporated into the very limited gene pool of the early Tallians. Another mutation most Tallians carry is a harmful mutation that leads to slightly lower levels of collagen in their bones. As a result, despite being naturally stronger than other humans, Tallians are slightly more at risk of bone injury. Their bones also tend to accumulate more super heavy metals than other Ta'Elans, though the precise reason why is unknown. To avoid the accumulation of super heavy metals, Tallians cannot grow their food on the Tallian surface, and have a strong aversion to eating anything that was grown or raised outside of their specialized farms, though they would readily accept food grown on a world without super heavy elements. Tallians have a greater lung capacity that other humans and absorb oxygen more efficiently; an adaptation to the harsh environment of their home world, which has forced them to live high in the mountains. Tallians also have a small nose, to prevent the loss of heat. They have slightly better vision than the average human in low light conditions, due to a mutation that gives them a slightly increased level of rods. However, some Tallians have slightly impaired colour vision as a result. Abilities Tallians are trained to embrace their spirituality from as early as possible, and their lives are patterned around the enhancement of their spiritual gifts and abilities. Most Tallians have acute levels of empathy and discernment - so much so that Ta'Elan's have a saying, "You cannot lie to a Tallian". Most Tallians can readily see into the spiritual realm at will. They are noted for their powerful prophetic gifting. Most Tallians can produce powerful spiritual and electromagnetic emissions. Many of them possess unique, impressive gifts and revelations of wisdom related to their role within the society.Category:Civilizations